Kotor 2 - The Sith Lords Retelling - A Cold Awakening
by Zvi AKA JJ
Summary: This is a retelling of Kotor 2, and will follow the main plot closely but is not the same story and conversation and main core eliminates will change. Just so you know this will be a long story, with alot of time spent in conversations, and it will be very Dark.


Knights of the Old Republic II -The Sith Lords

A Cold Awakening (A Retelling of Kotor 2)

By Zvi Hare

**Hey Guys just so you know I will be drawing from the game Kotor 2 a lot for the plot but I will change a lot, including situations, outcomes, character interactions, relationships, and basically anything I think I should change for MY STORY. This Story is rated M because I more than likely will handle some very dark subject matter and will pull no punches when I do so. I will not be writing on a schedule because that will just damper my creative idea if i fell like I have to force out a chapter. But if you like the story please review and at the end of your review leave a /Z and I will send you a message on the site when I post a new chapter. You don't need to have played Kotor 2 to enjoy this story, for it is its own story, but if you have played the game you will enjoy seeing what my Exile was thinking about during situations. Just so you guys know ahead of time, this is a female character because my Exile is female, but also my Exile will have Handmaiden not Disciple, because i just really don't like disciple he is boring to me. If you guys have any issues, questions, or ideas on what you want to see let me know, but understand if i happen to take your idea be happy but dont expect it. Cool? Cool! Enjoy "A Cold Awakening" **

Chapter 1 - The Dead Arise

_awaken..._

Cold

Why does anyone say the kolto tank is warm, it's not, it's cold. You would think if they are going to go through the effort of healing me, they could at least warm the tank up a bit.

After the tank finishes emptying out I am able to release myself. Strange usually a medic is on hand to help anyone out. I have never needed to use the exit hatch to get out of a kolto tank before. Then again I don't usually use a kolto tank. If I wanted to be in a glass tank I would sell myself to a hut.

Thankfully they had some basic clothing wraps in a equipment locker right by the door. Even I, as brash and open as I am, still has some standards about covering myself.

As I make my way out of the kolto room I come out to a hall way with three doors. The door on my immediate right is your basic security door, it was locked so I guess there must be a terminal around here somewhere to open it. The second door is different from the first, it is not just your basic security door, no this looks like a reinforced reinforced-steel frame door. Like the type you would see at a military base, shipping docks, mining facility, or maybe even a factory of some sort. It was strange though, because the door was damaged, but not from fire, or anything like that, it seems like it was purposely damaged.

Now, I am on high alert, you don't survive in the outer rim worlds, without having a quick reaction to danger. And cutting the wires in a door is not something you do on accident. So on to door number three, once again this door is different. This door is just a simple supply door, this is probably the door to the medical bay. Good thing to, I might have been able to splice into that security door, but it would have taken a long time without some sort of tool. Fortunately the med-bay door took me only a few minutes to bypass the simple locking mechanism and another minute to push the doors open. They are heavier then they look.

Inside there are two dura-steel containers; a terminal, a workbench, and another security door. Fortunately, the containers where open, got some med-packs from them, should come in handy if I find a way to hurt myself again. Also, the terminal was open as well, someone must have forgot to lock it before they left. I manage to get the security door behind me unlocked and open thanks to the terminal and the door across from this room open as well. Turns out that it was a morgue.

I was also able to get into some of the most recent holo records. There is a lot of damage to the files though. I was able to find out that I arrived at this station sometime between 5 days and 2 weeks ago. Apparently, they know I am, or was a Jedi. Thankfully they didn't end up selling me to the exchange, or worse, while I was in the tank. As well though, it seems me being on this station is why the station is in shut down apparently from what I can tell they were fighting over me. But that is all I could get from the terminal, that and apparently this is a Mining Station, and the ship I arrived on might still be docked here.

So after that discovery I helped myself to the stored medical supplies in the storage room that I unlocked, and made my way to the morgue, hoping to find anything to help me force the lock on the broken door.

I hate morgues, I have seen to much death in my life to willingly be around anymore or it. There are two bodies in the morgue. One a old women, early to mid 60's maybe, seems to have been is decent shape, and from what little I can tell suffered heavy head trauma, possible was in a crash, fell into a coma and passed away.

The second body, was a adult male, mid to late 30's, short and stocky. He was covered, almost head to toe in burn marks, almost like blaster burns but not as bad, must be mining lasers. Mining lasers are energy based and don't actually burn but instead almost cook so as to not explode any gas pockets, but they are used to mine rock, not kill. Though obviously it works just fine at both.

I found a plasma torch on him. I can use this to get through that damaged door outside. Might take a few minutes but it is better than sitting here and starving to death.

"Find what you're looking for amongst the dead"

That voice, I heard that voice in the kolto tank. I turn to see the woman that I thought dead standing before me.

"I thought you were dead." I am no field medic but I am still surprised that I didn't notice she was alive.

"Close to death, yes, closer then I'd like. Tell me where are we?"

She seems to have a confidence about her, but not a vibrato like a pazaak player who has won a few hands in a row. No this is different, this is a calm confidence, practiced, measured. I have seen it many times before, in fact I saw it in myself once but that was long ago. She is, or was, a Jedi.

"I don't know where we are, in fact I just got out of a kolto tank. I think it was your voice that woke me up in fact. Who are you?"

"I am Kreia. I am your rescuer as you are mine. Tell me what do you remember before coming to this place?"

"I was on a republic warship, I was in my room, and then I was here."

"Your ship was attack, and you where poisoned. It was a wonder you survived a product of your Jedi training no doubt. "

So she can read me as I can read her. I have not been rescued by just any regular old women. "I am not a Jedi anymore, I left that behind me years ago." She is not just a Jedi though, Jedi like their secrets yes but this women is doing something more. She is turning it on me, fortunately when I lost my connect to the force my mental blocks where not lost as well. She will find me harder to read that I am sure she thinks I would be.

"Your stance, your walk says you ARE a Jedi. But enough of this matter, keep your secrets Jedi, keep your past, and let us focus on the now."

She gave up once she saw that I wouldn't give her anything. "Yes, let do that. Well I can use this plasma torch to get to the rest of the facility to look around. Are you going to come with me?"

"No Jedi, I will stay here. A old women like myself cannot leap away from deaths door as quick as you can, I must regain my strength. "

"Very well, I will return when I find us a way to leave." Strange how someone as mentally strong as a Jedi can be so weak physically. I guess father time takes us all one day.

"You may want to look for some clothes as well Jedi, looking the way you do may get you attention, but not the attention you want, or we need, right now."

"Good point." I had almost forgot that I am basically just wearing skin tight shorts and a bra in my conversation with Kreia, so she is right, clothes, then escape.

"And be careful young Jedi, there is much danger here still, and our enemies that attacked you on the Republic Ship, may not have given up so easily. Be on guard, I sense much, death, here."

"Very well, thank you for the heads up. I will be back as soon as I find a way out of here. Keep this door shut and don't open it unless I come back."

A with a quick nod, she turns away from me and starts to meditate. Yep, defiantly a Jedi. I wonder why she had come to save me, or how for that matter. I don't know, I will have to discuss this with her at a later time, for now I have to focus on this door. Now burning through a door, is about as easy and time consuming as it sounds. But after about 15 minutes I was finally able to melt the locks on the inside of the door.

After opening up the door I made my way into the next room. There are a few broke droids laying on the ground about 30 feet from me, as well as door on my left and right. The door on my right is a emergency lockdown, blast resistant, shutter door. And from what I can tell, it can only be opened by the inside, or maybe a main computer hub. So that is out of the question for now. I search the droids and find in the mist of the droids is a human body. At least it seems human, he or she, is burnt beyond recognition. Next to the body is a vibroblade, slightly dull but seems to be in fairly good condition considering the state of his former owner.

I personally prefer a long sword, or a lightsaber for that matter, to a vibroblade. The long sword just has a simpler design, a lends itself to my more defensive fighting style. But the vibroblade will do for now, hopefully I can find a vibrosword, or a long sword, as well. I have always preferred to use two blades and during the war I always used a second lightsaber, called a Shoto, and I have noticed that I have kept with that style even without my lightsabers.

Regardless, the one blade will do if I encounter any trouble. And with that I move to the next room, and make my way down multiple hallways and rooms, till I get to a second Blast Door.

_"strange it is closed, in my visions it was open..."_

"Kreia?!"

Silence, that is twice I have heard that woman's voice in my head. It can't be a coincidence by this point. Never mind that, I must keep moving.

As I keep walking I enter a room that seems to be a security center. I try to get into the computer but no luck. All the functions have but locked and the holovideos are fuzzy and jumpy to the point of being useless. So I continue on through the complex. And I get to a closed door, when I hear her voice again.

_"Can you feel them"_

"Feel who?"

_"The droids in the next room, reach out past the world that you see and instead feel the complex around you for what it is. A entity in winch the force flows through, like it does with all things. Living or otherwise."_

I close my eyes, and do as she has instructed. And in the very moment of me doing so, I feel something. Not like a whisper but like a call, but from a very long way always. Like a cry in a vacuum, but with the power of 100 suns. Just like that the droid were suddenly foreseeable to me. Barley but they where there. Three of them all standing by one burnt body of a miner. I can also feel that miner, not the person himself. But I can feel his last few moments before the end of his life. The fear, the sadness, the pain, the death.

_"Yes, you do feel them, you still feel the force, it was not lost on you entirely. In fact you felt more then I even expected. You felt not only the droid but the last moments of the__souls that have passed. You are strong indeed." _

And just a fast as the voice appeared it was gone again. I made my way into the next room and quickly took down the droids. I then made my way into the next area.

The next room was different than the first, it was bigger, and more open. It had part of the rock showing in the center of the room and on the ceiling. As well as a observation window and command module to the far right. After destroying the few droids in the room I made my way to the window. Outside there was a planet. And suddenly I knew where I was. This is the Peragus 2 mining facility, and the planet was Peragus 2 a planet that was known for two things, terrible but cheap fuel, and having a exposed core from the first tries at mining the fuel.

After that massively failed and they almost blew up the whole blasted planet, they moved mining operations out here to the asteroid, winch is made up of a large bit of the old planet's surface. It's safer that way but then again calling anything about Peragus safe is a semi moronic statement.

As I was staring at the planet something on the console caught my attention, it was a switch. Most likely for a ray shielded door that I saw as I made my way through the room. Guess that my only way that I can go. I have to find someone that knows how to run these controls. As I make my way over the no longer ray shielded door I hear the voice again.

_"Do you feel him, through this door someone yet lives. His thoughts are slippery, difficult to read. But you have nothing to fear from this one in fact I feel like he will prove useful to us."_

And with that I open the door.

"Hello Beautiful, what did you miners change your regulation uniforms while I have been in here."

"I would suggest that you keep your eye up here, because you staring at me legs isn't going to make me let you out of that cage." Kreia is right, I don't know what it is but his thoughts are louse, quick, slippery.

"Excuse me. Sorry but they don't exactly let me have many visitors in here, especially one as, welcoming, as you."

"Well, are you going to tell me why you're in that cell or am I going to have to guess."

"Security says I violated their regulations by bringing a blaster on board, and when I told them about what I thought they threw me in here, a little harsh I think."

"What did you say?"

"I might have called the head security officers mother a fat bantha at one point."

"Gee I wonder why he got mad. Now do you want out of that cell or not."

"That would be great."

"Okay then but if I let you out, you have to get me off this station."

"Why don't you just ask the dock officer for the orbital drift charts?"

"That's going to take some explaining, you see there is no dock officer because it seems like everyone on the station is either dead or missing."

"Everyone is dead? Well, okay, I will help you leave."

"Good to hear it, I am Meetra Surik."

"Names, Atton, Atton Rand. Now that we know each other let's get to work. "


End file.
